Life is Boring
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: You know, Yamato.. Life is boring../ gimana rasanya jika orang yg kita sayang berpose cukup berani hanya demi tuntutan kerja? RnR! YamaTaka. Sligh TakaRin! XD


**Hahahaha... Ok deh bro and sist... Publish lagi yang baru. :D~**

**Fic ini rencananya cuma oneshot. Tapi entah kenapa kayaknya ceritanya jadi cepet tamat. Kan gak seru. Jadi aku buat aja multi chap. Meski mungkin jadinya pendek-pendek. Huhuhu. Tapi bukan drabble lho. :Da. Atau malah jadi mirip drabble? ****. Anggaplah ini prolog. hehehe**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 itu bukan punya saya. Bukan. Bukan. Meski dengan hak penuh, bisa saja saya akui itu. Kemudian masuk penjara deh. -prokprok-**

**Ada beberapa part yang terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid. Cuma partnya doang sih. Huhuhu.**

**Di sini, Yamato dan Taka OOC. Ya iyalah. Kagak mungkin kan aslinya begonoh. Semoga tidak terlalu OOC banget hingga membuat para readers sedikit tidak terganggu.(sedikit?)**

**Lalu, Shounen Ai! Seperti biasa. Namun ada kalian merasa itu jadi straight, maaf ya. :D. Biar ada sensasinya sedikit. (palamu)**

**Typo mungkin masih bertebaran. Meski author pengennya sih sempurna. Hehehe.**

**Ok deh. Saya akhiri cuap-cuap gaje ini (horeee). And... Read n review pliiss.. :D**

**.**

**Happy reading. **

**+Life is Boring+**

Yamato Takeru.

Siapa yang tak kenal nama itu. Nama yang akhir-akhir ini sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hangat. Seorang laki-laki yang diberkahi tubuh tegap dan tinggi dengan rambut semi ikal berwarna _burgundy_ dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata kanannya serta wajah tampan.

Wajahnya sering terlihat menghiasi beberapa majalah _fashion _terkenal, stasiun televisi dan plang iklan besar di pinggir jalan pusat kota. Seorang model pakaian dengan merek terkenal juga pemeran utama beberapa layar lebar yang berakhir dengan jutaan yen keuntungan.

Dan seorang yang begitu misterius kehidupan pribadinya. Karena tak seorangpun yang dapat melacak di mana, dengan siapa dan bagaimana kehidupannya di lingkungan sekitarnya. Yang mengetahui hal itu hanya beberapa. Dan meski diimingi bayaran besar atas informasi itu, mereka tak akan mau membuka mulut. Mereka adalah keluarga, teman satu tim _american football_ semasa SMA dahulu, sekolah, dan seorang lagi. Seseorang yang begitu tahu watak, tabiat dan keseharian Yamato di rumah.

Seorang yang dengan setia membereskan pakaian yang dilempar begitu saja oleh Yamato ke lantai dan membuatkan minuman. Dengan sabar mendengarkan keluh kesah Yamato saat dirinya sedang kelelahan atau menghadapi sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan. Seseorang yang terlupakan.

Tak ada yang tahu, termasuk Yamato sendiri, bahwa di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, orang itu sangat merindukan sosok seorang Yamato Takeru yang dulu pernah menjadi partner sekaligus sahabat semasa SMA dahulu.

Honjou Taka.

Dahulu nama itu sangat terkenal di kalangan atlet dan pecinta olahraga. Pemenang lompat jauh dengan jarak 8.25 meter dan pemain inti _american football _di sekolah terkenal, Teikoku. Putra tunggal atlet baseball Honjou Masaru, sang legenda.

Namun beberapa tahun setelah lulus kuliah di Universitas Saikyou, nama Honjou Taka seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada yang tahu kemana Ia pergi. Dan bersama siapa. Sejak sang ayah tercinta meninggal dunia (A/N : Maaf ya, Honjou-san), Taka memang langsung menghilang tanpa jejak. Kecuali satu orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Ya. Satu orang yang dengan baik hati menerima dirinya tinggal di rumah orang itu. Seseorang yang selama kuliah di Saikyoudai, diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya.

Dan kini, Taka seolah kehilangan sosok Yamato yang riang dan selalu bersamanya seiring dengan semakin sibuknya Yamato pada dunia modelnya. Rumah terpencil yang sengaja dibangun khusus oleh Yamato itu serasa semakin menyeramkan karena tak ada lagi cahaya kehidupan kecuali dirinya di sana. Dan Taka harus menutup telinganya dari suara-suara aneh yang masuk ke telinganya saat malam merebak.

Dan malam itu, Taka duduk seorang diri di ranjangnya yang begitu besar. Cukup untuk 3 orang tidur di sana. Matanya memerhatikan majalah yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menelusuri gambar satu-satunya orang yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Gambar Yamato sebagai foto model.

Kadang-kadang Taka merasa panas saat mendapati Yamato berfoto dengan pose mesra dengan seorang perempuan seksi yang pakaiannya seperti belum selesai dijahit. Mengundang pikiran kotor saat melihatnya tubuh moleknya berpose erotis. Dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Pernah suatu hari Taka menanyakan apakah Yamato begitu menikmati perannya sebagai model papan atas yang berpose eksotis bersama perempuan. Jawaban yang Ia dapat tak dapat memuaskan hatinya yang masih diselimuti tanya. "Ini hanya tuntutan pekerjaan."

Namun melihat wajah perempuan itu menatap Yamato dengan tatapan penuh hasrat, juga mata dan senyum Yamato yang sepertinya menyambut ajakan itu, membuat Taka jengah juga. Ingin sekali dirinya datang ke studio itu dan memaki perempuan serta produsen yang menyuruh Yamato untuk berpose seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

Karena sibuk dengan alam pikirnya, Taka tak mendengar jika pintu rumahnya diketuk keras berulang kali oleh seseorang. Dan saat lamunannya buyar, Taka dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu. Senyum menghiasi wajah Taka saat tahu siapa yang datang. Orang yang Ia rindukan.

Yamato masuk ke dalam dengan senyum masih terlukis di wajah letihnya. Ia duduk di sofa besar ruang tamu dan membuka sepatu serta kemejanya dan membiarkan keduanya berserakan di lantai. Taka membungkuk dan memungut kemeja Yamato dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, Taka. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Namun lelah itu terbayar. Karena kau tahu apa? Jeeng! Aku lagi-lagi dikontrak untuk main film layar lebar!"

Mata Yamato terlihat berbinar bahagia. Ia bersandar di sofa dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Masih ingat betapa bahagia dirinya saat kertas kontrak itu diberikan padanya. Dan bayarannya tentu saja tinggi untuk ukuran film layar lebar.

Taka mendesis sangat pelan. _Oh tidak. Jangan lagi._ Ia memerhatikan wajah Yamato dan mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Ia senang dengan melejitnya karir Yamato di industri hiburan. Namun hal itu tak menutupi rasa sedihnya karena seolah Ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya, lagi.

Yamato beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Taka yang duduk termenung dengan hembusan nafas kecewa di setiap helaannya. Selalu saja. Setiap Yamato berbicara, obrolannya tak jauh dari pekerjaan. Model, film, dan apa sajalah. Tak pernah sekalipun Yamato menanyakan keadaan Taka. Sama sekali. Setelah pulang kerja, Yamato langsung mandi, kemudian tidur. Pagi, bangun, mandi, makan, kemudian pergi lagi untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan.

Taka lagi-lagi menghela nafas untuk yang keentah berapa kalinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Begitu kesepian. Begitu membosankan. Begitu mengesalkan. Ingin sekali Ia berteriak. Ingin sekali Ia berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari kesepian ini dan menemukan cahaya lagi di sela-sela kegelapan yang bernama kesepian itu. Tapi Taka tak tahu dimana.

**+Life is Boring+**

"APA?"

Di pagi yang dingin, suara teriakan kaget di rumah terpencil di puncak itu terdengar menggema. Taka tak dapat menahan emosinya saat Yamato memberikan naskah skrip berisi dialog itu padanya. Setelah membacanya sesaat, Taka menemukan sesuatu. Suatu adegan yang benar-benar... rendah?

"Apa ini, Yamato? Ada adegan berciuman? Juga adegan syur di sana sini? _Oh gosh_!"

Taka melempar naskah itu ke meja dan duduk di sofa dengan gusar. Diliriknya Yamato yang hanya terdiam saja sambil membenarkan jaketnya. Pagi itu seperti biasa Ia akan pergi dalam waktu lama. Meninggalkan Taka lagi.

"Apa boleh buat, Taka. Aku sudah terikat kontrak. Kalau aku batalkan, aku harus ganti rugi jutaan yen."

_Hanya itu yang kau pikirkan, Yamato? Hanya itu? _

Taka menunduk lemas. Ia mengangguk pelan. Rambut perak panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai berantakan. Namun tentu saja lebih berantakan lagi hatinya. Ia kembali melirik Yamato yang sudah duduk di depannya sambil menggigit roti bakar. Cuek sekali.

Selesai makan, Yamato segera menarik kopernya keluar, menuju ke mobil Ferari Sportnya yang gagah. Taka mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Setelah Yamato memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi, barulah Ia sedikit menyadari kebisuan Taka pagi ini.

"Hhhh. Aku paham kamu tak terima dengan semua adegan ini. Tapi kumohon kamu mengerti. Ini demi kita juga. Aku pergi dulu."

Taka tahu tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Yamato. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Yamato melepas kebersamaan mereka untuk beberapa hari ke depan dengan kecupan lembut di kening Taka. Kemudian Yamato seorang diri mengendarai Ferari itu menuju lokasi syuting di kota.

Taka memandangi mobil Yamato hingga tak terlihat lagi. Ada sebersit sakit di hatinya mengingat kata-kata Yamato tadi. Rasa sakit yang terlambat. Namun itu lebih baik daripada Ia harus mengumumkan rasa sakitnya di depan Yamato. Seperti anak kecil saja.

**Taka POV**

Demi kita? Yamato, katakan sekali lagi. Demi kita?

Bukankah ini demi dirimu sendiri? Yang bergelimang harta, pamor dan wanita. Apa kamu pernah memikirkan aku di rumah? Menyempatkan diri mengirimiku pesan singkat di sela-sela kesibukanmu saja jarang sekali.

Kau berubah, Yamato.

Kau yang biasanya selalu ada di sisiku, yang melakukan apapun untukku. Kini seolah tak pernah ada lagi. Meskipun ragamu ada, tapi aku tidak merasakan itu.

Sendirian, aku menyusuri pinggir danau yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah. Suasana lengang dan sepi sekali. Biasanya aku menyukai kesunyian ini. Begitu menentramkan. Begitu menyejukkan.

Namun ada hal yang tak dapat aku pungkiri. Aku kesepian dalam kesunyian ini. Jika ada dirimu di sampingku, kesunyian ini terasa berbeda. Lebih hangat. Lebih menyenangkan. Namun kini aku membenci kesunyian ini.

Kecupan di keningku ini pun tak jauh dari rutinitas seperti biasa sebelum kamu pergi. Tak ada perlakuan yang istimewa. Egois memang. Aku menginginkan lebih dari itu. Pelukan. Belaian lembut. Hanya itu saja sudah cukup menguatkan hatiku yang akan kau tinggal untuk beberapa lama ke depan.

Mengetahui jika ciuman pertamamu -mungkin, aku tidak tahu- harus dengan oranglain yang aku sendiri tidak kenal, membuatku merasa seperti dihantam dengan palu besar. Semudah itu kau mengatakan ini hanya tuntutan pekerjaan. _Oh gosh_. Jika semudah itu mengatakan itu adalah tuntutan kerja, bagaimana jika mereka menyuruhmu bergumul dengan perempuan itu di ranjang hanya demi menaikkan _rating?_

Aku menggeleng keras. Berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi tingkat tinggi ini agar hatiku tidak semakin sakit. Namun percuma. Hatiku sudah lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya. Akankah aku akan menyerah saja mengejar Yamato?

Jika saja aku menemukan kesibukanku sendiri di luar sana. Aku pasti tak akan berpikir aneh-aneh dan lebih mudah menghilangkan rasa sakit ini dengan cara kerja lebih keras agar tak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini.

_You know, life is boring..._

**Normal POV**

Taka berjongkok di pinggir danau dengan wajah sendu. Matanya menerawang entah kemana. Sedikit merutuki hidupnya yang kini terasa bergerak begitu lama. Semakin lama, semakin membosankan.

Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah botol kecil dengan tutup gabus. Di dalamnya terdapat secarik kertas kecil yang digulung. Taka menatap botol kecil itu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Taka ingat, waktu mereka berdua baru pindah ke rumah terpencil itu, Yamato pernah mengajaknya ke danau ini. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus tenang, hanya berdua. Dan saat itu, Yamato mengajarinya sesuatu.

"_Taka, letakkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan permohonanmu ke dalam sebuah botol kecil. Jika botol itu hanyut dan menghilang, maka keinginanmu akan terkabul."_

Dan saat itu, Taka hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Ia hanya memerhatikan Yamato mengalirkan botol kecil berisi permohonan ke danau. Dengan wajah penasaran, Taka bertanya, permohonan apa yang Yamato tulis di kertas itu. Dengan senyum lebar, Yamato mengerlingkan matanya dan berkata, _"Rahasia."_

Taka tersenyum miris. Kenangan hanya tinggal kenangan. Kini Ia berjongkok di pinggir danau seorang diri. Dengan perlahan, Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menceburkan botol itu ke danau. Lama Taka hanya berjongkok di sana dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa tidak bergerak ya?"

Taka membuat gelombang kecil dengan tangannya agar botol itu bergerak mengalir. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum pilu. Apakah ini tandanya permohonan itu tak dapat dikabulkan? Atau Ia hanya sedang putus asa sehingga mempercayai legenda bodoh itu?

Tak jauh dari tempat Taka berjongkok sambil melamunkan nasibnya, berdirilah seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang seperti Taka. Hanya saja rambutnya dikepang hingga membuat paras gadis itu begitu manis. Gadis itu tadi sedang berjalan-jalan seorang diri. Kemudian berhenti setelah melihat siapa yang berjongkok di pinggir danau itu. Tentu saja Ia mengenalinya.

"Taka-kuun!"

Taka mendongak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya begitu lembut. Suaranya sangat familiar di telinganya. Tentu saja. Karena dulu, mereka adalah kombinasi yang handal dalam hal _passing_.

"Karin?"

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Sudah lama ya?"

Karin ikut berjongkok di samping Taka. Ia tersenyum manis mendapati sahabatnya sama sekali tak berubah. Karin mengamati wajah Taka yang kembali memasang wajah sendunya meski tak lagi melamun-ria.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati keindahan danau ini saja. Kamu sendiri?"

Jawab Taka. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya. Etika dalam berbicara masih Ia hafal. Karena itu, sedih atau senang, Ia harus menatap mata lawan bicara agar lebih menghormati dan tidak menyinggung perasaan orang tersebut.

"Aku sedang mencari inspirasi. Hehe. Oh ya, kamu tahu kabar Yamato-kun? Dia jadi superstar ya, sekarang?"

Taka terdiam. Kembali wajahnya berubah sendu. Mengingat kembali seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat gelap ini. Yamato...

"Taka-kun? Kenapa wajahmu jadi sedih begitu? Ah.. melihatmu seperti itu, aku jadi dapat ide."

"Ide?"

Taka mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Beberapa tahun setelah lulus SMA, mereka tidak saling kontak karena sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dan Taka hanya tahu jika Karin menjadi seorang komikus. Hanya itu saja.

"Ah? Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai sutradara, lho. Yah meski filmnya tidak seterkenal itu. Kadang aku juga bertugas memegang kamera."

Karin menceritakan pekerjaannya dengan mata berbinar. _Mirip seseorang_. Pikir Taka. Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Jadi kini sahabat-sahabatnya berprofesi tak jauh dari dunia hiburan ya? Ironis sekali. Kini hanya dirinya yang memiliki masa depan yang tidak jelas.

"Oh begitu? Lalu ide apa yang kamu dapat?"

Dengan wajah penasaran, Taka mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Karin yang senyumnya masih setia melekat di wajahnya. Dan kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Karin, akankah dapat merubah sifat Yamato yang seolah tidak peduli dan pernyataan semua hanya tuntutan kerja itu? Atau mungkin justru akan membuka lembaran baru yang lain?

**+Life is Boring+**

**To Be Continue**

**Hohoho. Kenapa jadi pendek giniiii... huhu. Apa karena emang aslinya ini oneshoot ya jadinya pendek. Ah au aahhhh... Yang penting bikin. (author yang gak bertanggung jawab)**

**Diminta saran dan kritik anda, sodara-sodara readerku tercinta. Hehehe**

**RnR pliss... ( ^n^)/**


End file.
